


Terrible Timing

by sumcp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumcp/pseuds/sumcp
Summary: Prompt: “Did you seriously just ask me to marry you while we’re in the process of being kidnapped?” — with Liam





	Terrible Timing

 

Great. Just fucking great. Of course this was how he was going to spend his weekend. He didn’t have a game to coach so he was planning on lying around the house, eating pizza, playing video games and maybe spending time with his boyfriend but no. Of course not. Why would anything be easy for him?

“Liam!” Theo grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him around the corner as bullets barreled passed, nearly missing his shoulder. “Pay attention!” Theo growled, his eyes glowing amber. Liam nodded his head, trying to focus on the task at hand: not dying.

Hell, he should be a pro at it by now. Not dying that is, the paying attention is kind of hard when his chimera boyfriend has him pressed up against the wall, being the hero as always. He even had the hero hair to go along with it now, which just made him look sexier. _Snap out of Liam, admire Theo later, stay alive now,_ he thought.

“What’s the plan?” Liam whispered, darting his eyes around the corner of their now destroyed living room. He noticed the glass scattered along the floor, pictures of them and the pack now ruined. He focused on the house, hearing 4 heartbeats and footsteps coming closer.

“Kick ass and don’t die.” Liam looked at his boyfriend who had his signature smirk on his face, and Liam just laughed.

“Seriously, that’s the plan?” He stared into Theo’s eyes, searching for any uncertainty but was met with none. He opened his mouth to object when Theo’s lips found his, pressing him farther into the wall. He melted away at his touch, even after 5 years of dating, Theo still managed to make his heart beat skip from a simple kiss.

“I love you. Don’t die.” Theo growled at him, giving him a chaste kiss before jumping from their hiding spot to take down the hunters. Liam shook his head, wondering how he got so lucky before joining him to kick some ass.

* * *

Well maybe ‘kicking ass’ was a strong word, because it turned out the hunters had a trick up their sleeve. Liam just punched the blonde haired man who nearly shot him moments ago, his eyes searching for Theo as he just dove behind the couch to hide from another mirage of bullets.

Liam was fixing to pounce on another hunter when ever window in the living room shattered, and the room began filling with smoke. He thought it was just a way to distract them, but his breath was swept out from under him. The smoke infiltrated his lungs, leaving a burning path on its way down meaning only one thing. Wolfsbane. He clutched his chest, the inferno in his lungs becoming to0 much to stay on his feet. He heard Theo call his name, and he faintly made out his figure crawling to him on his right.

Liam’s legs finally gave out as the smoke started to separate, leaving more hunters with their guns trained on them. Theo had managed to get to him, as he continued scratching at his chest for air.

“Liam.. Liam are you okay?” Theo’s face was bleeding, his voice horse from the wolfsbane as he grabbed Liam’s face in his hands. Liam couldn’t answer, he only gave a half nod.

“Enough! Both of you!” The hunters trained on them parted like the Red Sea as an older black haired man came to stand in front of them. Liam didn’t recognize him, but he was sure he was another hunter trying to continue the vendetta Monroe started 5 years ago. He no doubtingly will try and get Scott here, offering him and Theo as bait. _Fucking hunters.. so predictable,_ he thought. “Where’s your alpha. Where is Scott McCall.” The man demanded and Theo laughed.

Liam loved Theo more than life itself but the Chimera did not know when he was outnumbered, outgunned, and seriously screwed. He pleaded with Theo to not say anything stupid, but of course, that wasn’t going to happen.

“Scott McCall.. the name doesn’t ring a bell.” Theo smiles up at the dark haired man, who clearly wasn’t amused by his sarcasm. Liam heard the buzz before he saw the stun gun, but he didn’t have time to react when it was thrust into his side. He screamed in pain, a million volts of pure electricity coursing through his body sending his mind into a frenzy. You heard Theo growl and that earned him a jolt as well.

You each layed on the ground, trying to catch your breath. Between the bullets, the wolfsbane, and the stun gun this weekend was turning out to be a shit show. He didn’t have long when another jolt was sent through his body, and then Theo’s.

“Dose them with the kanima venom and get them in the car. Scott will come for his precious beta, and when he does we’ll be ready.” Liam didn’t have time to comprehend what the man said as he felt a needle pierce his neck, the loss of every motor function became instant. He watched helplessly as a female hunter dosed Theo, his heart breaking at their situation.

As if he hadn’t been saying it enough, he was now. They were screwed. They had no way of attempting to fight back, not with the kanima venom coursing through their bodies. Two hunters picked him up and started to carry them to the back of a black SUV. _Typical,_ he mumbled under his breath. Liam was trying to come up with a plan, anything to get them out of this but his mind was producing nothing. Liam thought this might be the only time Theo would like to have Stiles around.

“Liam..” Theo croaked from behind him, his voice still not fully recovered from the wolfsbane. Liam looked into his boyfriends eyes and Theo smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too Theo.” Liam smiled at him, and his boyfriend closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to meet his gaze again. His whole facial expression changed, the smug look on his face long gone. The hunters made it to the SUV and opened the trunk to throw them in.

“Marry me.” Theo burst out as he was thrown into the trunk. Liam looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes, his body being thrown into the trunk with a loud thump. He turned his head and noticed Theo had his smirk back, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

 **“Did you seriously just ask me to marry you while we’re in the process of being kidnapped?”** Liam hissed, he couldn’t believe what he just heard. He opened his mouth to yell when a hunter interrupted.

“Shut up the both of you!” He yelled, adjusting the rifle on his shoulder.

“Rude can’t you see your interrupting a serious moment.” Theo rolled his eyes and that set the hunter off. He brought the sling of the rifle from around his neck and smiled down at them.

“Oh I’m sorry, let me be the first to congratulate you.” He smiled, a menacing glare dancing behind his eyes. Theo opened his mouth to say something else but was met with the butt of the gun to his head knocking him out cold. Liam looked to Theo worriedly, and back at the hunter just in time to see the knockout. He felt the contact, a painful blow, and his world was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Liam groaned, blinking his eyes to clear the black spots away that dotted his vision. The hazy cloud was starting to lift, but he could barely make out anything in the dimly lit room. 4 walls, 1 exit. He tried to move his arms but it was no use, the kanima venom was still in his body. 

“You’re up. Thank god Liam, are you okay?” Liam looked to his right and saw a beaten Theo chained to a chair. He tried to remember if he looked like that when they were thrown in the trunk, but the only thing running through his mind now was what he asked. Theo Raeken proposed to him. Him.

 It wasn’t like Liam didn’t want to marry him, in fact, he never wanted anything more in his life but the life that came with being the most powerful werewolf’s beta was dangerous. Theo knew that obviously, having stuck by Liam for the past 5 years, but what if he didn’t feel like getting kidnapped or almost killed every month or so in the future. What if he figured out that being with him could mean signing his on death certificate.

 “Liam..” Theo’s voice had worry dripping from it, and he couldn’t hold in his thoughts any longer.

“Did you mean it?” Liam asked, biting his lip nervously. He knew that they should be coming up with a plan to get themselves out of there, but Liam couldn’t live without knowing if it was just the heat of the moment that brought on the question.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Theo raised his eyebrows at Liam, a pointed look on his face. Liam just nodded his head, not trusting his own voice. “Of course I meant it idiot. I love you.”

“Even if it means this could be how we spent our weekends, getting beaten, kidnapped and dosed with kanima venom? Theo they only come after me to get to Scott, I have a target on my back but you... you don’t have to deal with this if you don’t want to. You don’t have to stay with me.” Liam was giving him an opportunity to back out once and for all. One chance that he was praying Theo wouldn’t take. He dared a glance to his boyfriend, who had an angry expression on his face.

“Do you really think I scare that easy Liam?” Theo raised his eyebrows, the hurt was evident in his voice.

“No I just.. I want you to know that you don’t have some obligation to me Theo. To us. I understand if you don’t want this life, I can’t promise this won’t happen again. In fact, I can guarantee this will happen again, multiple times.” Theo laughed, shaking his head lightly.

“God you’re so-- Do you not get that I don’t care? I will risk my life every damn day for you dumbass.” Theo shifted in his chair, obviously regaining some control over his movements. Liam just smiled at the chimera in front of him, not even worrying anymore that they were tied to chairs. Theo looked up to him with an annoyed smile on his face. “Well?”

“Well what?” Liam tilted his head to the side, confused by his question. He heard a roar so loud the walls began to shake and he realized the cavalry had arrived.

“Is that a yes?” Theo asked, and Liam just smiled to his Fiance.

“Hell yes.” They heard the footsteps getting closer, but they just continued to smile. Theo regained full control now, snapping the chains with ease. He made his way over to Liam, breaking his chains and helping him get up.

“Alright then, let’s get the hell out here future Mr. Raeken.” Theo smirked to Liam who just laughed.

“Okay who said i’m taking your last name?” Liam raised his eyebrows as he stood on his wobbly legs. Theo chuckled, ignoring his comment as he prepared to attack whoever came through the door. Liam took a moment to admire Theo, even bloody and beaten he was still on his feet, protecting him.Liam realized no matter what came their way, they would be able to face it, together.


End file.
